Battle Droids VS Stormtroopers
Battle Droids vs Stormtroopers Washington: Idiotic armies are nothing new in fiction but these guys are probably the best or should i say the worst the Battle Droids The CIS's slow witted soldiers Arizona: And the Stormtroopers the Empire's incompetent army Washington: He's Arizona and i'm Washington and it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win in a death battle...... Arizona: To spice things up we're having the entirety of the CIS army for the Droids and the entirety of the Imperial army for the Stormtroopers Pre-Battle Analysis Washington: Tired of having to depend upon the Jedi to fight and keep the peace the Grand Army of the Republic created a new batch of soldiers called Clone Troopers and for many decades these elite Clone Troopers fought side by side with their Jedi Generals. Arizona: Until a secret code in their programming caused them to turn on their masters it's name? order 66 from this day onward they were no longer Clones: Peace Keepers of the Galactic Republic they were now Storm Troopers : Soldiers of the galactic empire and they now sucked. Washington: Well that's....... not exactly true while it is indeed true that the Galactic Empire appears to be a far less capable military then the Republic that it succeeded, this is mainly owing to the simple fact that many Imperials soldiers and officers were conscripts, civillians forced into military service, the few Clones that did remain, like those of the 501st proved to be very capable and brave soldiers. Oh and since i know you're almost guranteed to bring up what we saw in the movies allow me to clarify something, the Stormtroopers were instructed to miss on board the Death Star so that the Empire could track the Falcon back to Yavin 4, if you want to see the Empire in action being effective look at the battles of Hoth or Scariff but i'm getting ahead of myself let's just start the analysis we'll begin with the most common type of Stormtrooper, the backbone of the Imperial Army, the Stormtroopers themselves. Stormtroopers Arizona: The standard issue weapon for the Stormtroopers of the Imperial Army is the E-11 Blaster Rifle a light but powerful weapon manufactured by Blastech Industries and was based on the DC-15A Blaster used by The Republic during the Clone Wars. Stormtrooper Equipment- Main Weapons E-11 Blaster Rifle: *Capacity: 100 shots (standard power cells) and/or 500 shots (plasma cartridges) *Used by both the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the First Galactic Empire *Coloured entirely in Black SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster: *Manufactured by Blastech Industries *Also known as the Imperial Repeating Pistol *Combines the portability and ease of use of a Blaster Pistol with a high rate of fire *More likely to run out of Ammunition during engagements and prone to overheating, although the SE-14C Blaster Pistol variant fixed the heating issue with a power pack intergraded into the back of the barrel Stormtrooper Equipment- Other Weaponry and Tools *DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle *DLT-20A blaster rifle *T-21 light repeating blasters *T-28 repeating sniper rifles *Imperial Heavy Repeaters *Jump Packs (predominantly worn by Jet Troopers) *Blaster Carbines *Vibroknives *Grappling Hooks *C-25 fragmentation grenades *E-11Ds *Smart Rockets *Incendiary Weapons *Rotary Blaster Cannons *Electrostaffs *Jetpacks *Flamethrowers *Thermal Detonators *E-11s Long Range Blaster *Grenade Launchers *Megablasters Washington: But it wasn't just the weapon that made the man, it was also his armour in the words of the Imperial Stormtrooper Terex: "They trained us to treat that armor like it was part of us." Arizona: Stormtroopers wear possibly the most iconic suit of armour in fictional history it consisted of a suit of White Plastoid Composite that was worn over a Black Body Glove and was designed solely to inspire fear in those who encountered it. *Manufactured by the Imperial Department of Military Research *White Plastoid Composite Outer Shell, designed to nullify Blaster fire *Inner Black Body Glove to protect from the elements and harsh enviroments on hostile systems *Made of 18 individual, composite Plastoid plates and Synth-Leather Boots, which allowed for enhanced mobility whilst still providing maximum protection and dispersing of energy bolts and glancing blaster shots. Washington: However the E-11 and Plastoid were not the only tools of trade that a Stormtrooper possessed, while each individual man was expected to carry these things upon him at all times there was a wide variety of weapons and specifications for each trooper corps, Arizona would you care to do the honours for me? Arizona: Hell Yeah i will! Stormtroopers carry more firearms, explosives, body armour, survival gear and crazy gizmos, gadgets, tech and other customisations than your typical Walmart patron. Starting off our analysis of the different branches of the Stormtrooper Corps we have the Shocktroopers a special type of military personnel used by various Galactic organizations, but Imperial Shocktroopers were usually sent on missions that required skill, speed and a metric fuck ton of heavy duty explosive firepower. Arizona: The standard issue weapon of choice for the Imperial Shocktrooper was the Minimag shoulder-launched proton torpedo launcher otherwise known as the Minimag PTL or simply the Minimag is truly a thing of beauty firing high explosive anti armour proton torpedos meant to disable armour and enemy vehicles in their tracks. * Production information: *Manufactured by Krupx Munitions *Model: MiniMag PTL *Type: Portable missile launcher *Physical and technical specifications: *Capacity: 7 missiles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs